(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and the device for acessing character files.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A workstation or the like generally has main character files and sub character files.
The above mentioned main character file stores pattern data representing characters, symbols or configurations of graphic patterns similar to characters of one particular design. In addition, the main character file stores as a pair the pattern data and a character code specifying the pattern data. The main character file is preset in an application software or the like. The main character file stores, for example, pattern data for the characters represented in Gothic.
On the other hand, the sub character file stores pattern data representing characters or configurations of graphic patterns designed by a user. In other words, the sub character file is a file for storing during operation of the workstation the pattern data representing characters or configurations of graphic patterns designed by a user. The sub character file stores, as in the case of the main character file, the pattern data and a character code as a pair.
A user creates a program or types a text using said main and sub character files.
The above mentioned workstation comprises a memory for storing in parallel the main character files and the sub character files; an access function program for an access to each character file; and a processing unit for calling the access function program to access the main character file or the sub character file.
The above mentioned memory includes ROM (read only memory) for storing the main character files and RAM (random access memory) for storing the sub character files.
The above mentioned access function program includes an opening function program, a reading function program, a writing function program, a replace function program, a delete function program and a closing function program.
The opening function program is a program representing functionally procedures for opening either one of the main character files and the sub character files.
The reading function program is a program representing functionally procedures for reading the pattern data designated by a user out of the main character file or the sub character file.
The writing function program is a program representing functionally procedures for registering pattern data that a user newly designed in the sub character file.
The replace function program is a program representing functionally procedures for rewriting the pattern data designated by a user among the pattern data in the sub character file with the pattern data that a user newly designed.
The delete function program is a program representing functionally procedures for deleting the pattern data designated by a user from the pattern data in the sub character file.
The closing function program is a program representing functionally procedures for closing the main character file or a second character file in the open state.
For reading out pattern data registered in the main character file, a user enters the work station the file name of the main character file, path data of the main character file and a character code for said pattern data.
The processing unit of the workstation loads the opening function program.
The processing unit operates according to the opening function program to open the main character file on the basis of the file name and the path data.
Next, the processing unit loads the reading function program.
The processing unit operates according to the reading function program to access the main character file on the basis of said path data. Then, the processing unit retrieves the main character file to determine whether the pattern data corresponding to said character code is stored.
If said pattern data is stored, the processing unit reads said pattern data out of the main character file. This pattern data is transferred to a display device where it is displayed on a screen.
On the other hand, if said pattern data is not registered in the main character file, the processing unit supplies to the display device a message indicating that said pattern data is not registered.
On completion of reading said pattern data, the processing unit loads the closing function program.
The processing unit operates according to the closing function program to close the main character file on the basis of the file name and the path data of the main character file.
Next, for reading out the character(s) registered in the sub character file, a user enters the workstation character code data of the character(s) to be used, a file name of the sub character file and path data of the sub character file.
The processing unit of the workstation loads the opening function program. The processing unit operates according to the opening function to open the sub character file on the basis of said file name and the path data.
Next, the processing unit loads the reading function program. The processing unit operates according to the reading function program to access the sub character file on the basis of said path data. Then, the processing unit retrieves the sub character file to determine whether the pattern data corresponding to said character code is stored.
If said pattern data is stored, the processing unit reads said pattern data out of the sub character file. This pattern data is transferred to the display device where it is displayed on the screen.
On the other hand, if said pattern data is not registered in the sub character file, the processing unit supplies to the display device a message indicating that said pattern data is not registered.
On completion of reading out said pattern data, the processing unit loads the closing function program.
The processing unit operates according to the closing function program to close the sub character file on the basis of the file name and the path data of the sub character file.
Next, for using simultaneously a first character stored in the main character file and a second character stored in the sub character file, a user enters the work station a character code for the first character, the file name of the main character file, and the path data of the main character file, as well as entering a character code for the second character, the file name of the sub character file, and the path data of the sub character file.
The processing unit of the workstation first carries out an opening processing for the main character file, a readout processing for the pattern data of the first character and a closing processing for the main character file.
Next, the processing unit carries out an opening processing for the sub character file, a readout processing for the pattern data of the second character and a closing processing for the sub character file.
As mentioned above, conventional function programs are directed to process a single character file, so that it is necessary to initiate twice each of the opening function program, reading function program and the closing function program for applying the main character files and the sub character files. In addition, if a plurality of sub character files are provided, the access function program must be initiated many times.
Thus, a user is required to manage an access processing to the main character file and an access processing to the sub character file, which impose on a user a severe burden while the software itself is complicated.
The present invention is directed to access character files effectively with a simple software structure.